powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:1aarpsti/Michael Blade - Angel of Fire
Name Michael Blade Age Since the beginning of time Species Fallen Angel Weapons Sword of the Fire Demon and Metal Wings Powers Michael has the ability to control fire of any type. Abilities Fire Empowerment Michael gains strength and energy when he is hit by fire of any type. Manipulate Aspects of the Sun Michael can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a sun, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction, etc.. More specific effects include solar winds/flares, geomagnetic storms, sunspot reactions causation, UV emissions, and plant growth promotion. Fire Manipulation ''Michael can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. ''Thermal Manipulation Michael can create, shape and manipulate temperature, a form of kinetic energy between particles at the atomic or molecular level: the greater the movement of these particles, the greater the thermal energy and reversed. Heat itself is internal thermal energy that flows from one body of matter to another, it is not the same as the energy contained in a system—that is, the internal thermal energy of the system. Rather than being "energy-in-residence," heat is "energy-in-transit." Fire Mimicry When using this ability, Micheal is made up of or can transform his body completely into fire. When he is transformed to this form, he can be either anatomically identical to his normal form, aside of being made of fire, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, Michael can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of his form being more important than the other. Smoke Manipulation Michael can create, shape and manipulate smoke, collection of airborne solid and liquid particulates and gases emitted when a material undergoes combustion or pyrolysis, together with the quantity of air that is entrained or otherwise mixed into the mass. It is commonly an unwanted byproduct of fires, with smoke inhalation being the primary cause of death in victims of indoor fires. The smoke kills by a combination of thermal damage, poisoning and pulmonary irritation caused by carbon monoxide, hydrogen cyanide and other combustion products. Flame Solidification Michael can solidify fire, with the level of solidity going from loose jello to metal-like hardness or beyond. Incineration Michael can utilize high temperatures to incinerate almost anything, reducing it to ashes. High levels can control what part of the target they want to incinerate, and destroy the target so completely that absolutely no byproduct is left, not even ashes. Fire Immunity Michael is immune to fire and heat, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. Fire Healing ''Michael can heal himself or others by using fire. ''Fire Aura Michael can release and surround himself in/with fire for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting him various abilities/attacks. The aura may also give him enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability. Fire Transformation Michael can transform the bodies of others into solid fire. Target may become a hybrid between their normal state and fire or become an entity of living fire in a pure elemental form. Fire Embodiment When using this ability, Michael becomes a physical manifestation or personification of the element fire. As a result, Michael has limitless control over it. Fire Sealing Michael is able to seal fire within objects/beings and release them when needed, causing it to have various effects on the target. Fire Infusion Michael can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with fire, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency and use fire in various ways to attack. Fire Armor Michael can form armor around their body or a shape it from fire for protection and physical boost. With training, the user could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. Fire Emprisontment Michael can bind, imprison and/or otherwise stop an object/being by surrounding them completely with fire. Fire Cutting ''Michael can project fire in a way that allows him to cut through matter from a distance. The cutting power can be due to the intensity of the flames heat. Although this attack does usually slashing damage, sometimes he is able to focus it into single piercing stab like immaterial bullet. ''Pyrokinetic Flight can fly, glide and/or levitate through manipulation of fire. He can fly at varying speeds, levitate, or propel himself without taking flight, including enhanced jumping by a short burst of flight. Fire Portal Creation Michael can create portals using fire. Fire Shield Construction Michael can create shields of varying shapes and sizes out of the fire to protect himself and/or others.. Fire Vortex Creation Michael can generate spirals/vortexes composed of fire. The vortex can be projected as a long ranged attack or as a tornado of flames for both offensive and/or defensive purposes. Flaming Surface Michael can cause surfaces (often floor) to emit flames, causing fire-damage on anything in contact with them or the flames. Weaknesses Michael’s main weakness would be anyone who controls water or any element similar. Other weaknesses include other angels with the same ability to control fire of any type. Personality Michael’s personality depends the mood his is in at the moment. Biography Michael was found in a lab, therefore nothing much is known about him. Category:Blog posts